monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Heim
Joey Heim is the son of the Jötunn. He has an older brother named Johann Heim, and the two are current exchange students to the Monster High school district. Personality Joey is actually a very gentle giant. He's quiet, but mostly due to his unfamiliarity with common customs and idiums. Many think his quietness means he's stupid, but he's actually very observant of his surroundings. He is a bit self conscious of his size in comparison to his peers, and often has to "tip toe" around them to ensure that he doesn't accidentally hurt anyone. Also, because he hangs out with Echo most of the time, people think he's just a big dumb bully, which again is the total opposite of his true personality. Physical Appearance Joey is very, very tall for his peer group. He's around Abbey Bominable's height, if not slightly taller than she is. Compared to other Frost Giants, he's considered small, but at school he is litterally a giant. He has deep blue skin, with very light markings in his skin; these are a natural trait of his species, but due to a genetic abnormality his patterns are very light. The same abnormality is the cause of his white hair too, an uncommon occurance amonst his kind. Both the pupils/irises, and whites of his eyes are red. Classical Monster Frost Giants, or Jötunn, are a large part of Norse Mythology. This version though is closely based upon the Thor movie portrayal of the Frost Giants physically, while drawing cultural elements from both sources and more. Reltationships Family Joey's parents are both Frost Giants, and remained in Jötunnheim. Little is known about them other than the father is a warrior like Joey will most likely become, and they have mixed feelings about having two sons that are both small by the species standards. Joey's brother Johann though, is also an exchange student and attends the High School. The two brothers get along fairly well, and are both having a time adjusting to the "Midgard customs". They live with a set of host parents, who they also seem to get along with fairly well. The host parents are presumably also larger since the brothers are able to live in the house comfortably. Friends Because of his size and the misconceptions about him, not many of his peers have tried to be friendly towards Joey. His best friend right now is Echo Vondergeist, because on his first day of school, Echo was the only one who talked to him. Joey doesn't always understand, or get Echo's pranks, but he's less offended by the ghost than others. Romance Joey has a very big crush on Bella Bominable, but hasn't really acted upon it out of fear of a social foe-paw. But the two have gone on "dates" together, due to his brother going out with her sister.. Clothing Basic Joey wears a very large, burnt orange, "puffy" vest over a white T-shirt. He has gray pants, and white snow boots. His hair is short and buzzed on the sides and back, with a little side barid on the left side of his face. He also has a set of black bracelets on his left wrist. Night of the Living Dorks Unavailable. Rave from the Grave He wears a white over shirt over a gary T-shirt, with black jeans. He now has a set of black bracelets on both wrists, and black snow boots. Trivia *Joey attends Monster Middle School, not Monster High *Joey and his brother Johann are not related to Lukas Helson at all, despite having similar origins *Joey's coloring was inspired by the Superhero Squad figure of a movie!Frost Giant, whereas Johann's was from the litteral movie!Frost Giant concept art, thus the differances in their coloring *Joey was originally not planned to be created at all by KPenDragon; the name "Joey Heim" was suggested to Bonesofalovelydollas Johann's name originally, but after Johann was created, he mentioned having a brother named Joey, so KPenDragon created him *Joey Heim and Bella Bominable are the only MMSers to be part of the RftG series thus far Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:Norse Mythology Category:Frost Giant Category:Males